Somehow My Heart Keeps Beating
by MissNeonNightmares
Summary: PostCoS. Ed could feel his heart skip a beat as Winry let her hair fall to one side, concentrated on his arm and adjusting every detail of the machinery. 'No. She's not mine.' he reminded himself. Was it possible to be alive when your heart hurt this much
1. Chapter 1

There he was. Running through the streets like a school boy, a bright grin plastered on his perfectly toned face as he ran through the streets of Germany, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze as his ponytail bobbed up and down. His white button up was also being blown as his brown vest hugged his body. His brown pants and loafers did the same as his vest, hugging his now average sized and muscular form.

"Brother! Slow down!" Alphonse screeched, trying to keep up with the older Elric brother.

Edward let out a haughty laugh and picked up his pace. "Try and catch me, Al!"

"Brother! You're twenty-one years old!"

"And feelin' great!"

"You're acting like a child! Slow down!"

"Aw! Come on! You're just jealous I can run faster than you!"

"Brother, look out!"

"Uh?" Ed turned his head to notice a car coming for him when he quickly and skillfully jumped out of the way, earning a few honks and a "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" he laughed, slowing his pace. Alphonse's feet came to a gradual halt next to Edward as breaths and gasps escaped his mouth. His brown eyes snapped upward to his older brother in a glare.

"And that's why you don't go running in the middle of the street!"

"Oh, relax! You're not mad at me are you?"

"You _should _know why I'm mad at you, but of course, you don't!"

"Oh, don't I?" Ed let out another hyena-esque laugh and ran toward a nearby store.

"Edward!" Al's feet suddenly snapped back into motion as he sprinted after the former Fullmetal Alchemist yet again, both of their ponytails swaying in the breeze. "Edward! Get back he-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALPHONSE!" a crowd cheered as Edward Elric, Maes, Gracia, and Elysia Hughes, and a few other friends lifted their hands into the air.

"Y-you remembered?"

"C'mon, Al. You don't think I'd forget my little brother's birthday did you?" Ed winked, throwing back his head in laughter.

"Ed? Just how much did you have to drink?" Maes chuckled, lifting his flashing spectacles closer to his nose.

"Uhmmmm..." Ed thought, looking at his hand and lifting a few fingers, mouthing numbers until he reached five. He then blinked his golden eyes and began shifting on his feet from heel to toe. "Not that much..."

Maes shook his black-haired head in disbelief as he looked up at the twenty-one-year-old man, a grin on his face. "You just turned the legal drinking age last month and you're already turning into a drunk."

"Guilty as charged," Edward replied, a giant idiotic smile lighting up his face.

Later that day, the two brothers were walking down the streets together, bloated off of Gracia's homemade food and triple chocolate cake. The sky was a pale orange, swirling with mixtures of pink and a soft shade of purple. Two sets of golden and brown eyes looked upward, peeking at the masterpiece stretching over the sky. They both sat on the vacant sidewalk and leaned against each other's back until night fell.

"See that one up there?" Ed whispered, pointing to a constellation in the sky. "That's Orion's Belt..."

"Found the big dipper..." Al grinned, his finger pointing up and tracing the lines of the star group.

"Yeah..."

"Remember when we used to come out here with Mom? We'd do this every night... And compete to see who could find the most..."

A light chuckle came from the blonde haired boy as he watched, head tilting. "I remember..."

They sat in silence, watching the lights twinkle in the sky, the expression of awe painted over both of their faces. About fifteen minutes later, they helped each other up and began to walk to a hotel where they could stay when they peered at a familiar building. More like a castle. Made of gray brick with few windows. Ed gulped slowly, remembering just what had happened in that place... The gate opening, but they had closed it... Right?

"Brother?... Do you... Wanna go in?..."

"I don't know, Al... Should we?" The younger Elric shrugged. "Come on, you're the birthday boy," Ed smiled, trying to loosen the tense situation. Al's light brunette head nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

"C'mon..." They stepped in time together, careful of the way they stepped, as if they could set an alarm off if they did any differently. Finally, they reached the castle and slipped in, looking around and absorbing the memories that had been left behind merely three years ago. They stepped to the middle of the castle where a large yet faded transmutation circle was spread across the floor.

"Here we are..." Al breathed.

"Guess so... Amazing how we closed the gate without using alchemy..." Ed added, sitting on the transmutation circle.

"Careful, brother. You don't want to set anything off..."

"Yeah, I know..." He began to stand slowly when suddenly, the sound of _Wooooshhhhh _came overhead. "What was-" Ed's blonde, pony-tailed head tilted upward as he noticed a large pink portal like thing.

"Brother!"

"Al! What is that!"

"The gate! It didn't close!"

"But-! How!"

"I don't- BROTHER!"

Suddenly, Edward's form was slowly lifting, his body being flipped in the air so his feet were facing the portal, his form upside down, ponytail hanging. "AL!"

Al quickly ran to his brother, jumping upward and grabbing a hold of his hand.

They both landed with a thud on a rooftop, both groaning incoherently. Al's head lifted and he looked down, sighing in relief.

"Good. Something broke my fall..."

"That would be me!" Ed groaned.

"Oh! Sorry, brother." Al slowly got off of his older sibling, brushing off his vest. Ed sat up and looked around at the city. They were back in Central...

"How is this possible?... Colonel Mustang was supposed to close the gate from this side!"

"We didn't either, brother... Maybe all three of us thought we did, but..."

The pair of hands covered Edward's face as he peeked at his younger brother through the cracks of his fingers.

"Brother... There's nothing we can do... We've tried... Looks like we'll be here for a while..."

"I guess you're right," Edward sighed, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "You know, I've missed this..." His hands clapped together as he placed them on the room and a large staircase appeared on the edge of the building. A sweatdrop appeared next to Al's forehead.

"Um, brother... We could have just gone inside and went down the stairs..."

"And what would be the fun in that?"

Al let a suspiration escape his lips. "You haven't changed a bit..." They both set off to walk down the series of steps until they finally walked down about five stories and onto the streets. Ed walked quickly, letting the wind hit his face. Al followed behind him, keeping a respectable distance. They continued walking until Ed bumped into a petite figure and his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, sorry..." He looked at the girl, his eyes blinked once... The girl's hair was black, down to her waist, her side bangs were swept to the left. She was in a short black skirt and her shirt was long-sleeved, black at that and had a white collar and button. The only thing he really recognized was her tear-filled blue eyes and facial structure. "W-Winry?..."

Her head lifted as her blue eyes widened at the familiar faces. "Al? Edward?... Edward..." Her head dropped as her body shook, racking with sobs. She trembled as the tears now cascaded down her face. "Why did you come back! Why!"

The twenty-one-year-old's heart stung at the girl's words, as if she wasn't happy to see him after three years. Al stayed silent, watching it all play out, guilt filling his gut. "What do you mean, Winry?" Ed whispered, his voice shaking.

"Don't you get it? You left and- And now it's too late!"

"What do you _mean_?"

"I'm-..." She picked up her left hand, a diamond ring sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm engaged..."

* * *

**(A/N: Yes, I left you at a cliff hanger... Because I am evil ^^ If you review, then I shall update *smirks* It's to you. Losta love! ~Lexie)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gimme another round..." the newly depressed blonde demanded, slamming his shot glass on the wooden counter with a loud thud. His golden eyes were now a harsh, dull amber as he glared at the bartender.

The bartender sighed at the young man in sympathy and refilled his glass, slipping his second shot to him. "Rough day, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it..." Ed sighed, quickly shooting the alcohol down his throat.

"Hey, Jeff. You know my usual..." a female voice sighed next to the former alchemist. Ed's head turned to the girl. She was beautiful, to say the least. Long, wavy brown locks fell around her face and down just slightly passed her shoulders. She had bright green eyes the color of emeralds and full pink lips, glossed with a clear coat of lipshine. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached a few inches above her knees. Her brown waves tousled when she turned her head to Edward, giving him a nod and a light smile. "You new here?"

"Nyuh-huh..." Ed nodded, returning the weak smile although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "So what's wrong with you?"

The girl let out a soft, pixie-like laugh. He had already figured the place out. "I got fired. You?"

"I got dumped by the woman I wasn't even in a relationship with."

"Did I mention my boss was my father?"

"Did I mention the girl was my childhood friend since the day we were born?"

"Okay, you win," she giggled, lifting her margarita to her lips and taking a smooth sip. Ed grabbed hold of the beer he had just ordered.

"Well then, to being dumped," he sighed raising it.

"To being fired," she nodded, crashing her glass with his bottle. "So, what's your name?"

"Edward. You?"

"Grace."

"Grace," he echoed with a shake of the head in approval.

"Well, Edward, it's been fun," Grace grinned while standing up from her barstool.

"Wait. Hold up. You can't be leaving after _one _drink..."

"Oh, I could never-"

"You know, I bet you'd look really good with your hair down..."

"My hair... Is down..."

All she got in response was his signature, idiotic grin, the alcohol obviously already kicking in.

* * *

They had quite an adventure, Ed and Grace. They ended up throwing a few crazy stunts where they would end up cheering for drunks on the karaoke stage and throwing fits about just about everything. Ed had learned Grace was a very uptight and classy girl... Most of the time. But, boy, can alcohol change a person... Grace now had her arms tightly wrapped around a bottle of champagne, a butter knife in the other hand.

"You ready!"

"YEAH!" a large formation of almost everyone in the bar applauded, watching the drunken girl on the stage with watchful, completely opposite of sober, eyes. Edward stood next to her on stage, shouting with the rest of the crowd.

"Okay! Here I go!"

Ed had a drunken smile on his face as he stood next to her and cheered, "ONE! TWO! THREE!"

She hit the knife on the top of the bottle and it came flying off, the white bubbles exploding from the bottle and releasing the drink, a few drunks trying to catch the beverage in their mouths.

"WOOOOHOOOO!"

"Grace! You're my best friend! My _best_ friend!" Ed exclaimed, drunk sobs and a few hiccups erupting from his chest as he wrapped two white-sleeved arms around her and sobbing into her hair.

"I love you too, Ed!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around him with a hiccup as the rest of the crowd cheered as the blonde and brunette were dragged off the stage so the people there could continue on with the karaoke.

* * *

A few dozen drinks later, the golden eyed boy we all know and love was standing on the stage of the karaoke bar, his gold hair was let down and hanging where ever it desired, the waves twisting around his shoulders. He was swaying before catching his shaken balance. He raised a hand at the cheering crowd.

"Alright! This is for all a -hiccup- you that hate your -hic- stupid lives!" Edward slurred, stopping to catch his balance. The crowd continued to roar in agreement. "So for those of you that have been dumped!"

"Yeah!" came the response from half of the audience.

"And for those of you that have been fired!"

"Yeah!" the other half cheered, Grace being the loudest of them.

"We just gotta let it out! So when I say screw, you say you! Screw!"

"YOU!"

"Screw!"

"YOU!"

"Woooooooo!" And with that, the blonde turned his back to the crowd and got on the edge of the stage, dropping downward so the hands of stangers supported his back in an activity we may call crowd surfing.

* * *

"_Hubluhhhh-uggghhh!"_came the sound of the clearly hung over twenty-one-year-old the next morning, vomiting in a basin Alphonse had lovingly shoved to Edward's chest.

A cold glare was easily specified in the younger Elric's brown eyes. "Just what were you thinking, brother?"

After a few spits and sputters, the sickly older sibling flashed his golden eyes up to Alphonse. "I don't know... I wasn't thinking again..."

"Well, that would explain it!"

"Ow... Please stop yelling..."

A sigh slipped from the clutches of Al's lips. "Honestly, brother, you have to start being more responsible..."

"Nymmmhmmmm..."

"If you're going to drink, at least let me know where you're going so that I can drive you back... I know you're upset about Winry but-"

"Yeah, okay, Al..."

"Alright... And no more crowd surfing. You need to lay off the alcohol a bit too..."

"Yeah, alright."

"Good."

"Oh, and one more thing...?"

"Yes?"

"... Get me a Bloody Mary?"

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, I decided a bit of a funnier chapter would be approproriate... I wrote this at school, actually. Thank God no teachers came around when they noticed me scrawling in my FanFic notebook XD. Remember, reviews=updates. Let me know what you think. I promise next chapter will be more serious :]) **

**~Lexie **


	3. Chapter 3

Edward heaved a sigh and lay back in the bed of the small inn room. The darkness surrounded him, almost caressing him to comfort his weary heart and soul. Rain pattered softly at the window as the clouds seemed to be weeping along with his heart. Even the fluffy mattress underneath him couldn't comfort him. He thought to Winry, what he had been thinking of all night. He recalled the brightness and sparkle of her always laughing blue eyes. Her sunshine hair would fall perfectly around her face, the rest pulled into a humble ponytail. The adorable way she would chew on her fingernails whenever she was nervous and how he would comfort her whenever she cried. The feeling of her petite form in his arms or even the friendly way she would peck her luscious lips upon his cheek. All the memories flashed through his mind. Although he didn't believe in God, the young man certainly did believe his Winry could be an angel. His golden irises flickered to Alphonse as he stared at his sleeping form. The words of his beloved mechanic echoed through his ears. _I-... I'm engaged. _His sad eyes seemed aged, like an old man's who carried a harsh burden. Dark circles lay beneath those cold eyes that stared at his dear brother. He watched his chest rise and fall.

_That's what I have to live for... Alphonse needs me..._ Edward reminded himself. Still, his heart ached with an unbearable pain he knew could not be healed with just a few pain reliever pills. _What if i had done something different? What if I had just stayed and drove the war out of- No... That's not reasonable... _He sighed a with a heart-breaking exhale and pushed his eyes back to the ceiling of the room. Suddenly, there was a wet feeling on his cold cheek. He pushed it away and blinked as another warm drop fell onto the same cheek. _Am I... Crying?... When was the last time I did **that**?_

Alphonse slowly rolled over to face his brother and opened his eyes slowly. His voice was dry from the awakening but still audible. "Edward? Are you awake?"

"Yeah..." the young man returned, rolling onto his side to face his brother in the fading darkness.

Al pushed his hands onto the mattress and pulled himself up to sit, looking across the room to his older sibling in the bed across from his. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"No..." Edward's voice was distant, too busy thinking of what could have been. _If I had just..._

"There was nothing you could do, brother."

"Are you psychic, Al?"

"No, you said that out loud."

"Oh..."

"Brother. Talk to her. It's obvious that something's troubling you. If you talk to her instead of running away again, maybe you could both be happy..."

"That's... Not a bad idea, Al..."

A light, reassuring smile appeared on the younger Elric's face as he looked to Edward's seemingly aged eyes. His face seemed to be stretched, but never longer. A tear track was clear on his right cheek, even by just the light of the moon. _He's been hurting... Poor brother..._"Get some rest, Nii-san. You look like you could use it... You're going to damage your hair if you keep it up like that..."

"Eh? Oh right..." His human and automail hand reached up to his hair as he slowly slipped the elastic from the top and let his long, golden locks fall to his shoulders, the gold slightly glinting in the moon.

"Goodnight, brother. Sleep well."

"The same goes to you Alphonse."

* * *

The next morning, the blonde slipped off the white comforter and stood on his two feet. His eyes were still a bit tired, but they were back to their usual liquid gold after the whole day of them being a hard amber. He looked at the shining sun and stretched out his arms. _Talk to her. Just talk to her..._ He let out a held breath from his mouth and watched as Al slowly awoke. Edward smiled to him and sprinted to the bathroom, turning on the shower water with a, "DIBS!"

"Brother," Al sighed annoyed, yet the smile was inevitable as it spread across his cheeks. _He's healing. That's good... I think._

Edward stripped from his blue set of pajamas and slipped into the shower with a relieved sigh. The hot water had an indescribable good feeling against his cool skin. He slid soap along his body and squeezed a generous amount of shampoo into his cleansed palm. Scrubbing around his hair, he watched the dirt fall from it with a curved lip. _I really gotta take better care of all this... _He washed away any dirt from his fingernails by scratching along his scalp and re-shampooed for a cleansed feeling. Slipping in the conditioner, he braced himself for the event that was bound to come. He still remembered where she liked to stay whenever she came to Central and her telling him of an apprenticeship she could obtain there.

With another extended exhale, Edward stepped out from the shower, wrapping a towel around his dripping wet form and ran a hand through his drenched gold hair that was now an entire shade darker. He brushed his teeth with spearmint toothpaste and went back to open his suitcase. After finding another pair of the same clothing he wore almost everyday, he set them on the coffee table in the room and sat onto it.

"Your hair needs a trim," Alphonse noted, grabbing a pair of silver scissors and bending down behind Edward.

"Thanks," Ed smiled lightly, letting his younger brother trim half an inch off his hair. It was now three inches passed his shoulders at a comfortable length for him. With a nod, Alphonse got up and went to take his shower. Edward slipped on his brown pants, white button up, brown vest, white gloves and long, brown coat. "I'm going now, Al. Wish me luck."

"Luck!"

With a soft chuckle, Edward opened the door of the inn and stepped into the dimmed hall. He gradually made his way down the hall, whistling to himself to hide the pain from his own mind. _Winry... Everything about you is perfect... It's gonna hurt to see you, knowing you can't be mine... But I'll try my best..._ He continued down the stairs and to the lobby of the humble inn.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Elric," the young woman from behind the counter cheered.

"You too," Ed nodded with a light smile appearing on his lips.

He set his brown loafer-ed feet onto the road and proceeded to walk down the streets. The air was cool, appropriate for Autumn in Central. The sun was showing, but not quite heating. It smelt of fresh rain and wet earth. A _click _was heard with each step of the former alchemist's feet as he set each one down at a casual pace. He waved to a few people passing by, a plastic smile plastered on his lips. He finally reached a dark red door, the words "SANDERS MECHANIC AND AUTOMAIL" in elegant cursive. With a nervous susperation, his white-gloved hand reached for the cool handle. It seemed as if his hand was stuck for a long moment. He was thankful he wasn't in sight of any of the windows. The cold seeped through his glove and onto his skin at how long he had been holding his hand there. _Come on, Ed. Muster up some courage... _And with that, his hand finally pushed the door open as he walked in sluggishly, looking around the shop.

The walls were a warm brown, the same color as his brother's eyes. There was a cherry wood counter set in front of him with a register and a fair haired man behind it. The man seemed to busy reorganizing a few things on the shelves before he noticed the click of loafers and he turned his light-haired head to Edward, blinking his hazel eyes. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties. A friendly smile lit up his face as he turned his whole, tall form to Edward.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"Uhm... Yeah. I'd like to get myself fixed up," Ed replied, pushing the right sleeves of his coat and shirt up to expose his automail arm.

"Sure thing! If you could just wait over there." The man pointed his pen to a homely looking couch. It was a pure white with a rectangular base and curved arms. The pillows set on it were a bright red and placed on each side. Ed sat slowly, letting his form sink into the cushions with a small, satisfied smile on his face. It was the most comfy couch he'd sat on in a while. He let out a relaxed sigh and let himself lean on it. _Guess I can relax before the pain that's sure to be in my limbs..._

About twenty minutes later, the same man, who Ed had found out was named Marcus, told Ed to go to the back as a woman with freshly cleaned automail walked out the door. The twenty-one-year-old man nodded with a small gulp and walked to the back of the room. There was a set of shutters open in the back, a few shining pipes set along the walls. Tools were perfectly set along the back wall where they hung. A long wooden piece hung in the back where a few things like rope dangled from it. Balsa wood was leaning against the white walls as there were some tables containing many garage tools and other items for gardening and just about everything you would typically have in the back of an automail shop. The familiar scent of grease and metal filled the nostrils of the golden-eyed young man as they wandered around the room and landed on a certain black-haired girl, whistling as she packed some tools into a box.

His breath caught in his throat for a swift moment as he peered at her pulled up hair. There it was; in that humble ponytail. Two strands were dangling at her neck as the front was pulled back with a red bandanna. She wore a black top that covered her chest and exposed the rest of her stomach and back along with a pair of lavender cargo pants. She turned to Edward and her blue eyes slowly grew in size. "Edward?"

His head slowly and hesitantly nodded. "Hello, Winry... I was wondering if you could, um, look at my automail..." It was odd. The shining confidence in Edward's normal tone seemed to be droned out as he spoke timidly as if he were a small child who had just been dropped off at his first day of pre-school and was talking to his teacher for the first time.

A pink blush painted over her cheeks at Edward's tone. It was the voice he used only when he wanted to talk with her and no one else. The tone he used when it was the two of them alone and as if the rest of the world didn't matter. The voice he used when he just wanted to run into her arms and stay there forever. "Uh huh," she finally nodded as she erased her thoughts and let a smile curve up the sides of her lips. "Take off your shirt."

His cheeks flashed a bright red at her words. "Wha-?"

"So I can get to your automail, stupid."

"Oh... Right..." He slowly slipped of his brown coat and unbuttoned his vest and shirt, slipping them off and hanging them up on a coat rack in the room. Now it was Winry's turn to blush. She had forgotten just how gorgeous he was... His muscles in his stomach were clearly cut into a well formed six-pack and his arms bulged in a way that wasn't too much but never too little. A light sweat made them glisten from the lights shining overhead in the small room. Her cheeks were still stained a pink as she sat down a short wooden stool.

Ed sat down slowly next to her and extended his right arm out. She slowly examined it with a critical eye, staring at all of its features before taking out her wrench and pointing to places where screws were, mouthing to herself of all the adjustments she was soon to make. A smile slowly lit up the blonde's face as his honey eyes looked over the wrench she held in her burgundy-gloved hands. Her steel blue eyes flickered up to the smirking man as she blinked.

"What?"

"You're still using the wrench I bought you..." Ed commented, the words sounding better aloud then in his head.

Blood rushed to her cheeks, red smudged circles appearing on them. "Yeah... I-it's a good wrench..."

"Glad to hear it."

With a shake of her raven-haired head she pushed the tool to a screw and tightened it quickly. With a grunt, Ed tried his best not to flinch at the peircing feeling running up and down his arm.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay," Edward assured with a small smile. "So... Why'd you dye your hair?"

"No reason," Winry lied quickly, the actual reason running through her head.

_Winry stood in her bathroom, staring in the mirror at her reflection, tears blurring her vision. She glanced at her blonde hair and let out another sob. She couldn't do it. It just reminded her too much of **him**. She snatched the black dye she had bought the day before and splashed it onto her hair, continuing until every bit was pure black, the very opposite of his golden locks._

"Alright then," he sighed, quickly followed by another grunt. He could tell she was lying. That was obvious by her deep, gazing eyes and the way she spoke. Not to mention her nose would twitch a bit every time she did. Amazing how noticed every little thing about her. Even though they had known each other so long, it was still impressive just how much he knew about her. "So. You're fiancee... What's his name? What's he like?

"His name is Lucas. He's a real nice guy, Ed. I think you'd like him. He's a lawyer too. He's kind and caring and funny..." This time, it pained him to see she wasn't lying. He nodded his head and braced the pain coming from his arm and his heart.

"Do you love him?"

"I do..."

He forced a smile on his cheeks. "Then I'm happy for you..." He could feel his heart skip a beat as Winry let her pony-tailed hair fell to one side. Her eyes were clearly fixated on his prosthetic arm as she continued adjusting every detail of the complex machinery. _No. She's not mine..._he reminded himself. Was it possible to be alive when your heart hurt this much? Would the hurting stop if his heart did too? Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he gave another weak smile to his chilhood friend. "Wanna have lunch after this?"

A small smile lit up her face again as her black-haired head nodded. "I'd like that..."

* * *

**(A/N: Well, that's that chapter. Feedback is much appreciated :D Thanks! ~Lexie)**

**(Side note: It would be much appreciated if you could join my Fullmetal Alchemist roleplay forum :D We need some characters! If you look in the Character Application center, we were disscussing the characters that could be needed. OC's welcome. Thanks! :D)**


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, a pair of light-footed footsteps were heard shuffling down the thin hallway of the small hotel. The young man, to whom those footsteps belonged, found his blonde head hung, his sunny locks shifting forward to hide his face in a curtain of hair. His hand lazily shifted through his pockets until it gripped a copper key. With a heaved breath, the man half-heartedly shoved the key into the lock and twisted it. His hand reached up, his fingers wrapping around the knob and turning it, pushing the door open, the hinges slightly creaking as he set his feet onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh, hello, Nii-san. How did things go with Win-" the light-haired man started after lifting his head from his cleaning and up to his older brother. His chocolate pools fixated on him as they grew a hint of concern. "You okay, brother?"

"Fine and dandy," the older sibling exhaled, slipping his thick brown coat off of his broad shoulders and setting it on the wooden coffee table.

"I don't need your sarcasm, brother."

"Really. I'm fine."

"Nii-san, of all people _you_ can't lie to _me_." He got off of the floor and set himself in the middle of one of the beds, giving his brother a reassuring, upward turn of the lips.

Ed sighed in depression, dragging his now very heavy feet to the fluffy mattress and flopping down next to his brother, sitting down and hiding his face in his right shoulder. "He's perfect, Al. He's everything she's ever _dreamed _of. He's rich and smart and kind and... and... He's all she can talk about!"

"His name?" Alphonse asked, letting Edward keep his face buried in his shoulder as the older alchemist babbled about how great Winry's future husband was.

"Lucas Holman..." came Edward's muffled answer.

"She has always liked the name Luke..."

"Not... Helping..."

"Right... Sorry, brother..."

Another heart-wrenching sigh sounded from the lips of Edward, thoughts filling his head. _He must be so amazing to her... How could I be so selfish as to try and take that away from her? All the stories she's told... He means something to her. Everything to her. That was obvious from the twinkle in her eyes. Her muscles relaxed by merely saying his name... I left her. For three years. To stop war. That's the problem. It was always war. Always the military coming between us, separating us like eggs. That's what kept me from getting close to her. Every time we were reunited, the military decided to drive me off on another wild goose chase for the philosopher's stone... It was only a matter of time before she moved on... _

"And to make it all worse, she invited us for dinner with them.." the blonde sighed, taking his face from his brother's shoulder and simply placing his head on top of it.

"Well, that sounds like fun..." A glimmer sparkled in Alphonse's brown eyes, his lips turning upward in delight.

Harsh amber eyes glared up to the twenty-year-old before they blinked a few times and a sigh slipped from his mouth. "Are you serious?"

"Maybe it's a good idea, brother. Maybe it could help you..."

"..." The eyes lit up to a sweet shade of honey as they began to sparkle almost... Sinisterly? A smirk lit up his face. "So, you mean I should and sabotage their relationship?"

"Actually, brother, I meant-"

"Well, let's go, Al! There's no time to lose!" He had already stood, slipping his coat on and getting ready to sprint out the door.

"Bro-theeeeerrrr~!"

* * *

Night fell on the city of Central, leaving senses of both peace and mystery in the cool night air. The dark sky seemed to swirl with elegant shades of blue and, somehow, a color of purple.

Two sets of footsteps were heard throughout the streets, stepping in time like the sounds of a heartbeat. These footsteps belonged to the protagonists of this story here, the infamous Elric brothers. It seemed to be tradition for the two to walk alongside each other, the younger of the two carrying whatever they needed to carry. In this case it was a platter of fudge in many assorted flavors. Finally, the brothers reached two black doors, covered by a thick layer of glass at a large, gray estate.

Two sets of eyes, one brown and one gold, gawked at just the size of the home, both their jaws hanging open.

A throat cleared and a hand reached upward and lightly clenched into a fist and tapped at the door.

"I'll get it~!" sang a familiar, female voice, shortly followed by a few clanks of heels. A french-manicured hand lifted, placing itself on the lengthy knob, turning it as a set of bright blue eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of the young woman's childhood friends. She pushed open the glass doors- which were always a pain- and greeted her companions with a, "Welcome!" She wrapped her arms around their necks with a shining smile.

"Thanks, Winry," Alphonse chuckled, hugging half of her waist while leaving the other half for his brother.

Edward was too hugging her waist, but said nothing for he was much too busy admiring her appearance. "Winry, you look... Great..." he breathed, although it was difficult, for his breath had been taken away. She looked stunning, to say the least. Her waist-length black hair had been put into perfect spirals, settling on her shoulders and back perfectly. She had retired from her black belly shirt and purple jumpsuit and was now dressed in a sleeveless red dress that went halfway down her thighs. Any grease was free from her face. She wore just a light touch of natural colored make-up and her lips were a soft pink.

"Thanks," she smiled with a soft chuckle. "So do you..." And it was true. The young man's broad shoulders were exaggerated through the thin fabric of his white button-up shirt. His brown vest hugged his core perfectly and the long coat he was dressed in made him appear just the slightest bit taller. His blonde locks were pulled into his signature ponytail, his seperated bangs framing his angelic face and highlighting his topaz eyes. His cowlick stood up perfectly atop the center of his head. Was it possible for a human being to be so flawless?

He nodded to her his lips slowly twitching upward in a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. _She's not mine... _he silently reminded himself. _She's not mine._

"Oh! You brought fudge!" the blonde woman chirped, popping a square into her mouth. "Mmm... Just the way you used to make it, Alphonse."

"Well, you know me," he laughed, smiling at his friend as his chocolate pools sparkled warmly.

"Come on in."

* * *

"So, your the infamous Edward Elric, eh? The Fullmetal Alchemist, correct?"

"Heh heh. Yep... That's me..." Ed's topaz irises began scanning over the brunette. He was so perfect for Winry... It was almost unbearable.

His form was tall and skinny but muscular. His hair was cropped, but still shaggy as it lay across his forehead. His eyes were a stunning sea green that shone brightly. Was there a flaw with this man? Not to mention he was six foot two. A whole four inches taller than Edward. It seemed Ed could never win when it came to height...

"Wow... Alchemy... I've always been fascinated with the subject, although I'd probably never actually follow through with it."

"Yeah, well... It's not always all it's cracked up to be..." The honey eyes slowly shifted to his right, auotmail arm, his mind comprehending just what happened that blood-chilling night.

"Well, everything has it's pros and cons... Do you mind showing me some?"

He blinked his honey eyes until they finally fixated on Winry, her dark spirals bouncing with every shift in movement she made. "Sure thing!"

"Oh boy..." Alphonse sighed, keeping it mostly to himself.

"Alphonse, get me a glass of water."

"What's the magic-"

"Pleeeeeeease~!"

With a grin, the younger Elric stood and scampered off to the kitchen to get his brother a glass of water. After he did just that, he trotted back to the room and handed his brother the cup.

"Winry? Do you mind being my guinea pig?"

"Um... I guess not..."

"Perfect!" He set the glass on the table next to her head and theatrically raised his hands. "Prepare to be amazed!" He dipped the ends of Winry's hair into the water.

"Hey! Ed!-" Before she could finish, Edward clasped his hands together and set them on the table, blue light radiating off of him. Winry's hair then turned back to its natural blonde color.

Ed smiled smuggly, setting his fists on his hips as he began to cheesily sing a Beatles song, "Here comes the sun. Do do do do!"

"Ed!"

He continued to smile as if he had done nothing. Winrystood, her blue eyes hard as sapphire before she finally began giggling. She hugged his waist, his cheeks flushing.

"I was meaning to dye that back... You just saved me the time and money."

"Y-You're welcome..."

* * *

After the long evening of fake smiling and putting on the mask of happiness, Edward just couldn't take it. As he walked alongside Alphonse, his teeth grindedtogether in sheer agony. His eyes were pained, his head only slightly hanging.

"It's okay, Nii-sa-"

"Okay? She's with another guy, Alphonse! And he's perfect! _PERFECT!_"

"Brother, everyone has their flaws-"

"Well he has way less than me! God! How could Winry ever-"

"Edward..."

"Just... Leave me alone..." With that, the blonde's feet picked up their pace, sprinting off and into a dark alleyway. With an aggravated screech, he broke through a random window of the abandoned building, although it had already been cracked. He didn't care that the glass flew onto the ground. He didn't care if any stabbed at his flesh. He didn't care about anything anymore. He threw a random recycling bin at the brick and then kicked the dumpster with all of his might, causing it to slide down the alley and crash into the dead end wall.

"Ed!" Alphonse screeched, sprinting to his brother and stopping in front of the alley. "Edward. We should get back..."

"Oh! What does it matter, Al? I- I-..."

"Brother..."

Suddenly, the older Elric simply dropped to his knees, his hands shortly following as they smacked against the black top. And for the first time in years, tears trickled down his cheeks. He simply shook, racking with sobs. All he had lost... He tallied it all in his head, silently praying to the god he didn't believe in that the pain would ease soon.

* * *

**Guess who's baaaaack~? Sorry, guys. But I've been suffering with a very VERY severe case of... Wait for it... Laziness. Heh heh... *Sheepish laugh as she scratches back of head* Yeah... But, I finally have, so be thankful. Not to mention I was writing half of this during class and, well, yousee, my math teacher saw and stole mah notebook from me XD Stupid, Mr. Kovach! Anyway, reviews= updates... Though the time will very on my capability and willingness... Love you all!**

**~MissNeonNightmares**


	5. Chapter 5

Pain. The thing that every human has thought to have felt. A child may have thought it was stubbing their toe. A soldier may disagree it was being shot, a bullet wedging into the flesh of their shoulder. Someone in depression might argue it was loosing a loved one that was dear to them. Whatever it may be, it was something to be felt. However, that night pain took a physical form in Edward Elric. To say he was pain would obviously be ridiculous, but to say he felt the emotion would be an understatement.

Sleep was stripped from the blonde, as if he lacked the ability to do such a thing. He simply lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of the room with unseeing eyes. Even looking at something so white, all he could manage to see was blackness. The darkness that engulfed him is what seemed to trigger the burning that coursed through his veins and control the pulse of his heart and brain. That does sound a bit abnormal, but yes, the alchemist could feel the pulse of his brain. Maybe it was just the pounding migraine, but he swore he could feel it beating against his skull.

A mournful sigh drained from his lungs as the broad chest fell downward. His eyes were no longer the happy, liquid gold that they were set to be. They were now dull, almost a golden shade of gray if that made any sense. In a way, those gold-gray pools resembled an old man's, filled with a sorrowful form of knowledge and wisdom. Covered by burdens that were weighing down his form.

As Shakespeare once wrote, "All the world's a stage, And all the men and women mere players; They have their exits and their entrances, And one man in his time plays many parts, His acts being seven ages. At first, the infant, Mewling and puking in the nurse's arms; And then the whining school boy, with his satchel And shining morning face, creeping like snail Unwilling to go to school. And then the lover, sighing like furnace, with a woeful ballad Made to his mistress' eyebrow. Then a soldier Full of strange oaths and bearded like the pard, Jealous in honor, sudden and quick in quarrel, seeking the bubble reputation."

But wait, Edward had skipped a step along the way. Yes, he had obviously been an infant, innocent as a lamb. He had never done a thing, too busy being comforted by a set of loving and beloved parents. He had been that brat of a schoolboy, his mind filled with his own intractable opinions. And now, he realized he had never been the lover he wished to be. Although the poem was condescending and disgusted of mankind and the way they functioned, the blonde man couldn't help but feel that he had held onto so closely sip away. Perhaps it was a bit mellodramatic to think all hope for him was lost when he was only twenty-one years of age, but he couldn't control the emotions attacking his mind so violently.

Winry Rockbell was the only person he could ever see himself being with. Who else was he supposed to be with? He had known Winry for his entire life. How could he possibly get married to a woman he would have known for two, maybe three years? It was a shame he chose now to realize this... He was in love with Winry Rockbell, and she had been right from the beginning of our tale. It was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain blonde-haired mechanic was feeling this same emotion, however it was reduced a bit. Still, the malefic feeling coursed through her heart just like that certain alchemist just a few miles away.

She lay on the bed next to her future husband, his arms wrapped around her as they shared each other's body heat. Still, she didn't understand how she could feel so... Empty. As if she was simply a soulless, emotionless carcass that lay on the mattress in the arms of the breathtaking Lucas Holman.

She was the girl with everything, wasn't she? She had a lovely wardrobe, the perfect man, money, and friends to back her up. But, something was still missing. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it her? Was it Lucas? She wasn't sure. She loved Luke, that she couldn't deny.

She lay on her side, staring at the wall, setting her warm hands on the baking flesh of Luke's fingers as they wrapped around her. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to finally overcome her.

Suddenly, the phone rang loudly, causing the young woman to yelp and slip from her fiance's arms, falling on the carpeted floor with a crash.

While mumbling incoherently and letting a few maledictions escape from her lips, she picked up her fair head and peered to Lucas who was still sound a sleep, seemingly glued onto the mattress.

_Such a sound sleeper..._

Her hand finally gripped the phone and pressed it to her ear, getting out a soft, "Mmmmm... Hello?"

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Edward! Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"... Two A.M.?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"So I _did _wake you?"

"No bu-"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you..."

"Bout what?"

"Well, lunch was fun today... I was wondering if we could do the same thing again tomorr- well, today I guess... Say, twelve-ish?"

The sleepy blonde woman allowed her lips to curve upward in a grin as her finger began to curl around the cord. "Sure. That sounds nice."

On the other side, a grin lit up the young man's face. "That's what you said the last time..."

"Oh, shut up," she giggled, continuing to twirl the cord. "Goodnight, Ed."

"Night, Winry. I love you."

"Wait, what?"

"...I-I love you. C'mon, you're like a sister to me."

"Oh yeah... Right... In that case, love you too. Night."

She pushed the phone back in place and fell right to sleep with a smile plastered over her doll-like face.

* * *

Morning. The time of awakening and renewal. The start of the new day. Light gleamed through the window and shined onto the feminine face of a sandy-haired mechanic. Cicadas buzzed busily as the rivers in any part of the world seemed to flow faster. Birds sang joyously, their songs filling the sweet air with peace.

A set of china blue eyes fluttered and squinted to the morning sun's greeting. She stretched upward and peered at the clock. Seven. Perfect. She looked over to a folded note and blinked before her hands opened it. She smiled lightly, skimming over the familiar, cursive writing.

_You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I had a case so I left a bit early this morning._

_Love you,_

_-Lucas_

With another flash of teeth, she tucked the paper under her pillow and got ready for the day ahead.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait!" Al literally got stuck on the conveyor belt!" Winry asked, giggling as she sipped at her tea.

"Uh huh! His sleeve got caught! He was _Freaking! OUT! _You shoulda seen his face! And then _I _started flippin' out and the manager came by-"

Ed and Winry were both red in the face as the man told his story of being fired from his _fith _job.

After a while, their laughter slowed, two throats clearing and two sets of eyes baring into eachother's gaze.

Ed's lips slowly turned upward as he looked over her perfect profile. Her head of sandy hair, ocean eyes, and her pink lips. Even her nose was perfectly pointed. The sun reflected off her gorgeous ivory skin. Her pearly sun dress wrapped around her curved body, exaggerating each turn. The floppy sun hat sat on her curled golden locks and shaded her head, a diamond necklace resting on her chest and glistening with the sun. "You really do look great, Winry..."

Those perfect cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink. "Thank you, Edward." Her eyes looked underneath his and fixated upon the dark circles and few bags. "You look tired... Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yeah... Just fine."

"How many hours of sleep did you get in last night?"

"Ummmmm... Three?"

"Three?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine... You look gorgeous, Win."

"Thanks... You do too..."

**(A/N: Yaaaaaayyyy~! I finally got over my laziness and decided to type this XD You know the drill. Tell me whatcha think. **

**Advertisement: For an FMA RP: http:/forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/forum/Liberation_An_FMA_RolePlay_Forum/89168/ CHECK IT OUT ;D)**

**Looooove: MissNeonNightmares**

**P.S. I'm sorry for typos, I'm too lazy to go back and check... Oh, and sorry for the rushed ending ;D)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my darling angels**

**I must apologize for not updating sooner... Heh heh... I've been extremely busy lately, but it's almost the end of the school year~ And, although it's been over a month, I am still here and updating~! :D**

**Thank you for you patience**

* * *

A shaky breath could be heard down the corridors of the large white house belonging to Lucas Holman. Along with the trembling breaths, there were the clacks of two high-heeled shoes. Long blonde hair shifted from side to side as Winry Rockbell sauntered down the hallways. Thoughts clouded her head, causing it to tilt. As soon as it began to ache, she used both her index fingers to massage the temples with ease.

What was it? She couldn't think straight. Anything she did seemed like she was lost. She was lost in a nightmare and unable to waken herself. Wasn't she the girl that had everything? Well, everything but a clue. Her friends would always rub the cloth of her elegant clothing with their soft fingertips, caressing the marvelous fabric against their cheeks, claiming she must have gotten the gift from the gods. She would only chuckle and reply that Lucas had bought it for her.

The words now seemed like poison against the mechanic's tongue. Lucas had gotten it _for her_. She was relying on him to get it for her. No longer was she doing things independently and for herself, but she was having other people do her work. Yes, she knew that her fiancée was old-fashioned and he would insist on doing things for her, saying that a woman shouldn't trouble herself with such things. And maybe that was soothing for a while, but she needed to stand on her own two feet. She wasn't a housewife. She was a Rockbell, and Rockbells didn't let other people carry their burdens.

Sighing, the woman dragged herself to the master bath, carrying a nightgown and towel in her arms. Drawing herself a warm bubble bath, her oceanic blinders found themselves scanning over the room. The countertops were perfectly set into place, their brilliant white practically reflecting upon the pale blue walls. The shower curtain consisted of seashells and starfish cascading down in flawless lines, pale blue stripes along behind them, all set on an alabaster sheet.

So, this was the bathroom she had gotten? She expected to have her master bath be a sad excuse for even a shoe closet. Tight with a toilet, sink, and shower crammed into the corner of it. She stripped down, throwing off her high-heeled sandals and pearly white dress, setting her floppy sun hat atop the pile.

With a few light splashes, she slid into the still water, lit a few candles, and stared ahead at the foamy water. Here she was in the city. The city… A place she had never even dreamed of going. She had always thought to stay in the humble, bisque home she had always known and loved. Every morning she would be awoken by Den, lapping the blonde's face with her lengthy tongue, Winry's cheek soon to be smothered with dog saliva. After giggling and throwing the dog off, she would shower, change, and scamper down the stairs to find Granny making a plate of hot cakes, egg, bacon, or anything else that was appropriate for breakfast; maybe even some cold pizza. She would then shove herself into her work, focusing on nothing but yard work and mechanics. But that was not to be. She was now living off of Lucas, working at a small automail shop every now and then. You would think since it was so close to the military there in Central that they would get more customers, but sadly that was not the case for Miss. Rockbell. She had left Granny and Den at home, promising to visit and write.

Now she was in Central, the capitol of Amestris. The hustle and bustle of the city was not all it had cracked up to be, that was for sure. She had trouble falling asleep each night from all the motors of cars, sirens, and even partying at a nearby club. She was just glad that they had found an actual house on the outskirts of the city rather than living in an apartment or some sort of inn.

Not long after her daydreaming had begun, Winry realized about twenty minutes had passed and decided to slip out of the tub before she turned into a prune. She dried herself with a fluffy white towel and slid on a pair of lacey panties along with a baby blue night gown.

With a heaved breath, she plopped herself onto the couch, crossed her legs, and again began to think. Lucas. He was gorgeous, there was no question about that, but did Winry really know him? Sure, they had known each other for three years, but why was it just now that he seemed so alien to her? Like he was a stranger she had just met walking on the streets. What more did she need to know about him? She knew his name, age, occupation, favorite food, favorite color, favorite book, movie, genre of music, song, etc. etc. Still, he was so foreign. So far away. She groaned softly, her bare feet meeting with the cold, hardwood floor. With crossed arms, she scurried to the kitchen, her hands opening the cabinets and other places for food storage. Finally, her fingers met with a bowl of Tupperware containing large chunks of chocolate. Her fingers dabbled along the fudge, her pale fingers finally picking a square up.

The taste melted against her tongue, the dreamy flavor swirling across her taste buds. Alphonse certainly did make the best fudge, no competition. It was just the thing to calm her nerves along with the bath she had previously taken. After swallowing a hunk thickly, she cut off another small amount and then shoved everything back into the refrigerator.

Just as she did, the front door flew open, her fiancée standing within the frame. Jumping, she turned to face him and let out a breath of relief. "You scared me," Winry smiled, setting a hand atop her beating heart and just lightly chuckling.

"Sorry…" he relied, a bit of mirth escaping from his lips as well.

"What's that red stuff all over your face?" she questioned, azure eyes slightly narrowing.

"Hm? Oh, just some tomato sauce. I got dinner on my way back, is that alright?"

Although she believed in what he said and trusted Lucas, she couldn't but wonder why he feverishly wiped it off his face as if he didn't want her to see whatever it was. After all, it was just tomato sauce… Right?

"Oh no. That's fine…"

She allowed him to approach her, noticing his scent as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest. What was that smell? Alcohol and… Perfume? Perhaps it was just a new brand of cologne he was trying. Winry could barely tell over the smell of tequila. "Well, why don't you shower on up and get to bed? You've had a long day…"

"I suppose you have too, my love…"

Her hand clenched on to his shirt, balling the fabric in her fist as she whispered a barely audible, "Yeah…"

* * *

**Alright, so that's that. Although not one of my lengthiest chapters, I sort of had a tad bit of writer's block. Tell me what you think~ Thank you~!**

**XOXO,**

**MissNeonNightmares**


	7. Chapter 7

The pale moonlight just barely peered in through the ivory curtains hanging from the open windows. With each step Alphonse took, the wooden floor would creak subtly. Sure, the inn wasn't the nicest place to stay, but it was affordable. Still, the eerie noises ringing in his ears were not settling his nerves. Butterflies were swarming his stomach, causing it to churn endlessly. His feet wouldn't stop moving for even the slightest second as his heart skipped a beat practically every other second. Saliva was thick in young man's throat, causing breathing to be quite the task. Teeth gnawed endlessly at the thumb nail of the young man, causing it to grow shorter with each passing moment.

"Man…" was all he could manage, sitting on one of the twin beds in the room, running his hands through his hair and shuddering at the creak in the mattress. Squeaks were just inevitable in this room, weren't they? Where on earth could his brother have been? The time was ticking on by and it wouldn't be long until dawn was smeared across the sky. Maybe that was over exaggerated. It was only one in the morning.

After another twenty minutes of agony, Al finally got up, muttering a few mindless curses and throwing his vest over his shirt, buttoning up each ebony fastener before he stomped out into the street. Thankfully (depending on how you looked at it) the bar was close by. As he approached, he could clearly make out the sign which said 'Nolo Contendre'.

As he made his entrance, by angrily slamming the door open his eyes widened in shock and disgust. There in front of his honey-brown eyes was a scene which made his stomach churn even more violently than when he had been panicking. There it was. His older sibling was practically devouring a woman's face, her hand tangled within the golden hair on his head as her own light brunette filaments were tousled. One leg wrapped firmly around Edward's waist, rosy lips pressed to his.

Never did Al once think he would live to see the day when his brother was kissing anyone but Winry. After all, the two were made for each other! After all of these years of thinking nothing could come between them and they could fight through even Winry's engagement, he comes in to see this. His brother had moved on? That was unlikely. Still, the man's jaw dropped slightly to find such blasphemy taking place.

Marching to his older sibling, he suddenly spoke in a tone he has almost never used. His voice was icy and piercing as he spat through his teeth, "Edward. Elric." The tongue wrestling instantly stopped as Ed turned his blonde head just slightly; as if once he were done with the conversation he would pursue his task.

"Yes, Alphonse?" And to the youngest Elric's surprise, Ed's speech was not slurred nor was his cheeks pink with blood from all the drinks going to his head. Then again, the blonde did build up quite the tolerance for the liquor he drank.

Al's fingers gripped around the back of Edward's collar, pulling him back with force. "Come on. We're going back to the inn…"

"But I—"

"Now!" He yanked on his shirt, pulling his older brother across the bar floor.

"Bye, Grace!" Ed sang, waving an absent hand.

Arriving back at the inn, Al shoved Ed into the room, slamming the door after dealing with the key. "WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD!" he growled, his face boiling with rage as tightly clenched fists were dangling by his sides. "Did you ever stop and think that-! How could you be so stupid to-!"

"Don't bust a lung, Al…"

"Just how much did you have to drink!"

"I didn't have anything to drink…" Blink.

"But you… You were…"

"Yeah I was. If Winry is gonna move on why shouldn't I?"

"You really are an idiot aren't you?..." Al whispered, his voice hushed but still ringing out with full force.

Blink. "What do you-"

"SHE STILL LOVES YOU, DUMBASS!" Great. Now he was beginning to sound like Fullmetal himself.

Taken aback, all Ed could do was bat his eyelashes in utter confusion. Two thoughts ran through his head at the same time. One, how could Winry still love him? She had Lucas now. With his charm, dashing good looks, amazing job, money. How could she possibly still be in love with a screw up like him? With that thought, was she ever in love with him in the first place? And another thing, why was Alphonse getting so worked up about it. Sure, he was his little brother and they had to watch out for each other, but he could screw up his life perfectly fine on his own. Al has _never _used this tone of voice with him. Ever. "Al, as much as I want to believe that's true-"

"Then why don't you, Nii-san? Don't you get it? Can't you see it in her eyes, the way she curls her hair with her finger, the way her voice gets softer each time she speaks-" Gasping, Alphonse caught his breath and shook his head. "Why don't you see it, Brother? Why don't you see it?..."

Teeth gritting, all Edward could do was slam open the door previous to grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

"Go ahead, Brother. Walk away. Walk away like you always do."

"… I will." And the door slams shut.

* * *

_No. No he can't be… H-he can't… _These were thoughts running through Winry Rockbell's mind as she stared to the note which was crumpled in the pocket of her thought-to-be lover's pants. She had been doing the laundry—Heh. The laundry. A task she never thought she would be doing for a man—and came across almost all the evidence she needed. This was a note from a certain 'Aldercy'. Aldercy… What the hell kind of a name was Aldercy? It made her sick to her stomach to even imagine what kind of a woman this was. With a low growl, she pulled out one of his white button-up shirts, only to find smudges of ruby red lipstick all over the collar. The smell was of nothing but liquor and perfume, making the nausea in her stomach a tad worse.

To think, Luke had been playing her. All the while he was enjoying every bit. She doubted it was all genuine, even with the ring on her finger. He was laughing with his other woman all the while as he pampered the mechanic like some sort of lapdog, going off and stabbing her in the back as he slept with another woman every night. Aldercy. Oh, how the thought of the name just made her want to vomit.

Well she was done. She was done playing housewife Barbie with a heartless lawyer. Why her? Was it just because she was the only one sitting alone at that restaurant? Because her porcelain skin looked nice as the candlelight flickered on her features? The very thought made her teeth grind.

"I'm home," Lucas called from the door. Great. He was home…

Furious, the blonde threw the shirt onto the ground with a _flop_. She stomped on over to him, her azure irises glaring with hatred. "How long has _this _been going on, Lucas?" she shrieked in outrage, pulling out the note.

"Oh. You found that…"

"Hell yeah I found it! Now explain to me what's happening!"

"What's happening? Well that's simple, Winry. I don't love you, and you don't love me, so I decided to move on."

Why did it hurt so badly? She had expected it to be quick and painless, but the truth was, she did love him. Or at least she thought she had. She slammed a fist to his chest. "You're an idiot! An asshole! I hate you!" That being said she sprinted to the corner of the room, rummaging desperately through her toll box.

"What are going to-" His sentence was cut short when a screwdriver was thrown to his cranium, crushing his skull dead-on. "Owwww!"

"YOU ASS!" And with that, she packed up her things and left the house, throwing the engagement ring onto the ground as she left.

* * *

Moments from leaving the house, the blonde found tears streaming down her cheeks. She had managed not to cry the whole entire time she was with Lucas, mostly because she didn't want to give that bastard the privilege. He didn't deserve the time of day.

But now, as she was alone, the tears were inevitable and dripped off of her chin. She tried to wipe them away, but it was no use. They would come back. Sniffling, she figured she'd need a place to stay. She shuffled up to a small, humble inn with a welcoming color of white. Outside were two wooden benches and a set of fir trees.

Opening the door, the bell rang gently and she stepped into the small motel. As she lifted her head, however, a heart-warming surprise was in front of her. There he was. His flawless gold hair pulled into that sculpted ponytail, his chiseled face more beautiful than Adonis. With his firm jaw, golden eyes, pointed nose, thin brows, slender lips, craned neck. The thought of him had her heart humming with glee, however it was still drained and tears were still cascading like a waterfall.

"E-Edward?" she sniffed, trying to smile.

"Winry…" he said slowly as his head picked up. "What's wro-"

The woman ran into his arms, hugging him with all her might as she sobbed into his chest, holding him closer than she ever had before. "Just hold me…" she got out through her tears.

Then, his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him with the same amount of force, burying his head into her silky blonde hair. "I'll never let go…"

* * *

**FINALLY! This was supposed to be up a few days ago, but... Well, long story. I had to be somewhere and then I lost all my muse. But here it is! Sorry for torturing you guys so long... Heh heh... You know what to do. Read, enjoy, and review of course! **

**Sincerely,**

**MissNeonNightmares**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guyyyyyssss~! I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOO sorry about not updating for over a month! I feel terrible! D: I had surgery and was on bed rest and had writer's block for the LONGEST time and Bllllaaaagggghhhh /shot**

**So, I decided I would write you an extremely cute chapter to keep you from murdering me ^^; I even get excited at the end... How sad am I? Getting excited about my own fic XD**

**Anyway: *IMPORTANT MATTERS*: I made a new FMA RP :D And we are in DESPERATE need of a colonel Mustang at the moment... Other characters are also needed such as Maes Hughes, Jean Havoc, Pinako Rockbell, etc. etc. So, if you would like to join, leave something about it in your review, shoot me a PM, and I will PM you back with the details! Thank you!**

**NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Edward, would you stop looking at me like I'm some sort of lost puppy? I said I'm fine, damn it…" Winry muttered under her breath while she crossed her arms over her chest in a rather stubborn manner.

"I'm just looking out for you, Win."

"Well I don't _need _you to, Ed. I'm not some scared little girl anymore."

"Never said you were."

Now, some—Edward in particular—would be wondering what had Winry acting like this. Well, some experts, or perhaps just people, would explain Winry was going through the stages of a breakup. Stage one, she was vulnerable. That lasted all of ten minutes. Stage two, denial. She insisted Lucas was going to come back into her life and everything would be fine again. That lasted two. And here came stage three. Bitterness. This had been going on for about four days.

"Whatever, Edward! I don't need your sympathy!" Why was she so complicated?

Sighing, the alchemist took the tea off of the stove. They had switched into a much more spacious room, one with a small kitchen included. Pouring it into some mugs, he handed one to Winry and then one to Al, popping a squat on the cream-colored couch.

Alphonse decided he would step into the conversation, figuring he was always better with communicating than his brother. "So, Winry, how has your automail career been doing lately?"

Winry perched an eyebrow, looking to Al as if he had grown a third eye. "How has it been going?"

A small, stiff nod.

"How do you think it's been going, Al! I got caught up in some stupid, false relationship, and now my _career _has gone down the drain! If I'm going to get back on track, I have to get out of this city and into Rush Valley where I can study and make some sort of prophet! At this rate, I'll have to move back in with Granny and start all over again!"

"…Oh…"

With a growl, Winry flopped back onto the back of her armchair, glaring at the ceiling in a fit of rage.

That was the final straw. Edward's cup slammed against the coffee table, the piping hot beverage splashing onto the wood. His golden brows were knitted, cheeks flushed with anger. There was that famous fire in those tawny eyes as they glared straight up at his mechanic. "You know what, Winry? I've just about had it with the way you've been acting! You can yell at me, you can yell at anyone, just don't yell at my brother!"

Blue eyes shot in his direction, narrowing and becoming a bit animalistic themselves. The woman's teeth grinded together as she glared to Edward with a mental snarl. "Do not tell me what to do, Ed!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's settle down now—"

"Alphonse, stay out of this!" Ed and Winry shouted in unison.

"No! No, I will not! In fact, I'm going to get something to eat! You two stay here and work this out!"

* * *

A week passed, the fighting becoming not as frequent until it finally simmered down and almost vanished. Winry was beginning to act like her old self again, eyes sparkling and a smile gracing her features. It just so happened that one night, Edward got a bit carried away. He slid into a formal suit, catching Winry by the arm just as she came through the door.

"Ed! What are you—!"

"You and me are gonna go out. Tonight."

"You mean like a… Date?"

Their cheeks flushed. "No, not a date. Just a… Um… Friendly get together sort of… Thing…"

Again, that smile was painted upon Winry's face, blue eyes sparkling with glee. A chuckle was the next thing to escape her lips. "Alright, alright… But I choose where were going, got it?"

"Deal."

"Just give me a minute to change."

A minute… The young man scoffed at the thought. He had been waiting nearly an hour for his childhood friend to step out of the damn bathroom. So she had showered… That was all he could figure out. What could have her taking so long? After all, Winry hardly wore make-up. Then again, they might be going someplace fancy with Winry's taste. Probably somewhere expensive… Oh, Winry always did love spending his money, didn't she? Always begging for automail parts or tools as she dropped down to her knees and yanked on the end of his coat.

Just as he was about to get fed up with the whole ordeal, the door opened with a light creaking noise and he could have sworn his jaw hit the floor.

Out stepped Winry, he blonde her put into spiraling ringlets which angled her face with poise. Her bangs were pinned back with a clip, being twisted and then clipped to the left. The mechanic was dressed in a teal gown, exaggerating her eyes, long legs, and curved hips, the top being a halter which was securely tied behind her neck. A few bracelets were set around her right wrist. And her face… Oh, Edward could swear he was melting into goop in his loafers. She never did wear make-up, but when she did, it was always natural and simply highlighted her flawless face.

"Is it… Too much?..."

Oh great; he could now feel himself blushing. "N-no you look… Great… I, um…"

She giggled once again, slipping into a pair of high-heeled shoes. "Is it alright if I wear heels? I wouldn't want to make you look like an ant," she teased, knowing very well Edward had grown to be at least five foot nine.

"Very funny," he countered, a smile being inevitable as it pulled onto his face.

As they stepped outside, cool, crisp air hit their skin. However, the pair simply ignored it, much more focused on the dazzling lights which the city never failed to put on display. A few cars passed by, the sounds of sirens and footsteps crowding Central. Footsteps… An idea was soon hatched from Miss. Rockbell's evil mind. "Let's go dancing!"

"D-dancing?"

"Yes, dancing! There's that place just a few blocks from here!"

"Umm, uh, o-okay… Dancing sounds, um… Fun…"

As they reached the dance club, Winry was literally dragging Edward inside, the sound of jazz music entering their ears. Piano, saxophone, trumpet, you name it.

Winry faced her dance partner, noticing his nervous expression and flushed cheeks as a smirk played its way onto her face. "Come on… Don't tell me you've never danced before…"

"Shut up!"

"You haven't, have you?"

"W-well… I never… Had the right partner…" he admitted, taking a good look at his now very interesting shoes.

"Here, I'll help you." Her long fingers intertwined with Ed's calloused hand, the other wrapping his around her waist and then being set on his broad shoulder. "Step, and step, and step…"

"I'm no good at this."

"Nonsense, you're doing fine… Come on… All those years of dodging bullets; you've gotta have something up your sleeve."

"I feel stupid…"

"Don't. Just look at me."

He followed her instructions, looking into her warm, oceanic eyes. Why was it whenever he did his heart pounded harder? His stomach churned with uneasiness and he felt himself beginning to sweat a little. He felt clammy and his speech was never fluent.

"There we go…"

Soon, they were flying across the floor, perfectly in sync with each step they took, spinning and circles and forgetting about everyone else in that club. Everything else in the world. It was only the two of them, as it once was. They couldn't be pulled apart. They could never be separated. There was no military. No Lucas. What was left to interrupt them? In fact, the thoughts even entered his mind.

It was at that moment he realized something very important. Alphonse was right… He _did _love Winry. That would explain quite a few things. Like how he would suddenly get flustered when she was near. Why he used to be so clumsy when she would tease him. Why he always found himself staring at her and never hearing her words when she was trying to yell at him about something. He wasn't tuning her out on purpose, he was tuning her out because he was much too focused on studying her lips. The way they moved and pursed when she was angry. How they would flex and the look of how smooth they always were. But mostly, how badly he wanted them pressed against his own.

Her blonde head of spirals set on Edward's shoulder, her smiling seeming to grow tenfold. "And you said you couldn't dance…"

"Well, what do you know...? I am kind of dancing, aren't I?"

Another light laugh. "Shut up, alchemy freak. "

"In your dreams, automail junkie…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh. I am SO sorry guys. It's been , what? Three months? I have been so busy and feel terrible about not updating in so long! So without further adue, here it goes!**

**PS: Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Damn it. Why were women so complicated? Well, it may not have been that, more rather Edward did not know how to deal with them. For heaven's sake, he could barely speak to one without becoming flustered… That was unless he was drunk, of course. But, why was that? He could never say just what was on his mind in front of them.

He had to think of all the times his tongue twisted and he instantly grew nervous in front of a woman. Well, for one thing, whenever Winry was involved. Honestly, whenever her name was brought up, it was as if someone else took control over his mind, causing him to stutter incoherently and crash into something through an act of clumsiness. He remembered just three years ago when he and Alfonse Hedrick were in a wagon filled with gypsies headed to a festival of some sort. As Edward helplessly tried to flirt with one of them, leaning in and asking 'So where you ladies headed?', he got in return a woman leaning toward _him_. In response, Edward's cheeks flushed and he began to slowly back away. Yeah, real smooth.

How was he supposed to deal with Winry? Not that he didn't love the woman, and it's not like he didn't _want _to deal with her, but how was he supposed to get himself into a relationship when he couldn't even spit out the words "I love you". Three simple words. That's all they were, right? Wrong.

Groaning to himself, he realized it. He couldn't do this on his own, and he knew exactly who he was going to have to turn to. It had been two months and he had managed to avoid that face, but there was no questioning it anymore. He needed an expert. He needed Central's number one Casanova.

* * *

He was going in. He could do this. He was only facing—Walking away from the door now… No, no. He could do this. Taking in a deep breath, he turned sharply on his heel and stood, opening the door and stepping in. Obviously, the man was there.

Ed's head turned, eyes training on him. There he sat, raven hair cropped yet shaggy, sitting behind his mahogany desk in that blue uniform, a black patch covering one of his charcoal eyes and that wicked smirk plastered over his face. You guessed it; Roy Mustang.

"Edward Elric? Is that you?" the Flame Alchemist asked. A dark eyebrow rose on the man's face.

"Uh huh." Ed's head nodded. He walked forward, sitting himself in the plush chair in front of Roy's desk.

"No luck closing the gate then?"

"Oh no, it closed. I just appeared here with my magical teleporting powers," the blonde scoffed sardonically, honey eyes rolling.

Mustang chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit, have you, Fullmetal?"

Ed took a breath, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know just what it was, but something about the air Roy had just made him generally pissed off. Squinting his eyes, he remembered his mission. He wasn't here to quarrel with Roy Mustang. He was here for advice. Like a son to a father in some senses. "Maybe not. Look, I didn't come here to argue."

"I wasn't looking for an argument either."

How the hell was he supposed to talk to this guy? He was probably just looking to embarrass himself! Then again, this _was _Roy. He had seen Fullmetal at his best and at his worst.

"Listen, Colonel—"

"General."

"Oh… _General_, then… I need your a-a-advice."

"I'm listening…"

Ed immediately looked down and to his lap, fiddling with his thumbs which were resting in it. His erubescent cheeks felt as if they were on fire, spreading and reaching his ears as his irises flickered off to the right. "Well… I… Kinda need you help in the, ehm... Ladies department…" He spoke quietly, like a timid school boy.

And that distressing sneer once again took its rightful place upon Mustang's facial features. Obnoxious chuckles were heard from inside his throat as he was soon looking up at Ed with his good eye, trying to contain his laughter. "You of all people come to me for help with—"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it, okay? Just help me out!"

"Hm… Fine. What's troubling you?"

"I can't talk to any of them!"

"Is that so?"

"No. I'm amazing at it. That's clearly why—"

"Alright, enough with the sarcasm. I'll be right back."

Upon walking out the door, the General bumped into just the person he wanted to see. Smiling at his luck, he was quick to catch her attention. "Hawkeye!" he barked.

"Yes, sir?" the woman asked, turning to him with the utmost obedience in her eyes, hand held firmly to her forehead with respect.

"I need you to do me a favor…"

Back in the room, Ed had his arms folded over his eyes, looking up to the ceiling until the door opened. "Oh hey, Riza," he smiled lightly, looking up to her and sadly not suspecting a thing.

Riza's chocolate irises flickered to him, blinking and growing a look of what appeared to be surprise. "Wow. Edward Elric, is that you?" she asked in a sickly smooth tone.

"Mmm… Hmmm…" Ed said slowly; hesitantly even.

"My, my, my…" Riza went on, stalking toward him and setting her hands on his knees, cocking her head to one side.

Blushing furiously, Ed soon began to blink somewhat erratically. "Wha- Uh- What're you…?"

Smirking and pulling the clip from her hair, she took a seat on his lap, causing the young man's hands to grip onto the sides of his chair.

"You've grown…" Her long finger began to trace his jawline.

"Uh- Duh- I-Um…"

"Alright, Hawkeye, I think the kid's had enough," Roy chuckled, walking in through the door.

"Yes, Sir." Riza soon became straight-faced again, standing and walking to Roy's side.

Wait. That was all a set up? Mustang had set that all up just to embarrass him? Ugh, the humiliation! On the other hand, Edward never knew that Riza was such a good actress. Well, being in the military can definitely partake in that aspect. Often times you have to put on a character to fish out information on a rival military.

"You bastard! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Listen, Fullmetal, if you want to get a woman… Well, this may take all day… Hawkeye, cancel any appointments I have."

"Yes, General."

* * *

Later that night, nerves twisted in the chamber of Edward Elric's stomach. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking through all Mustang had said. 'You can't back away. If she wants it, give it to her'. How the hell was he supposed to do that? Easier said than done, right? Besides, the Colo- er, General—he wouldn't be getting used to that anytime soon—had so much experience. It probably came so much easier to the military man.

Sighing through his nose and allowing his form to sink into the mattress, Ed closed his eyes in what was a poor attempt at sleep.

"Hey, um, Ed?" he heard in a quiet voice from beside him. "You awake?"

Honey eyes flickered to it, noticing Winry was standing by his bedside. A smile twitched onto the young man's face as his thick, tired voice rung out, "Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I- Um… I kinda had a nightmare… I was wondering if I could… Um…"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Scooting over toward the end of the bed, the alchemist made room for his childhood friend, patting the mattress and giving her the cue to lie down.

With a thankful smile, Winry slid next to him and placed her head on a plush pillow. She was in a long cotton gown, the light pink reflecting on her face from the moonlight peeking through the window. It gave her face a romantic, blushing affect which made Ed's own cheeks flush. Each strand of hair was golden like the wheat grown in Resembool, thrown across the cushion in twisting waves.

Grinning gingerly, the girl let out a soft chuckle. "I'm kinda cold," she admitted, looking into the chamomile eyes Mr. Elric had, putting her under his spell.

"Uh, here." His hands reached out for the comforter, pulling it over her shoulder and then moving closer, arms snaking around her waist and holding her to his chest.

She took in a breath, giving her nose a chance to catch his lovely scent. He always smelt warm, like a summer's night with a sense of dew from the morning in the spring. Peering up to him with a dimpled smile, she set her chin atop his pectorals and craned her neck upward. Something about that moment just pulled her into a trance and soon Miss. Rockbell found herself leaning into those thin, skin-colored lips.

For a short moment, the man found himself leaning in as well; about to meet her lips when suddenly reality hit him like a cold slap in the face.

"No!" he finally snapped, turning over and burying himself in the sheets.

"Geez! If you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to freak out about it!"

"That's just the thing!" he groaned, slipping off the bed and standing. "I do want to kiss you!"

"Then why don't you? We're not teenagers anymore, Ed!"

"Because you can do so much better!" And as soon as the words were said, silence hung densely in the air above them. Taking a deep breath, Edward then went on to explain. "You… You save lives, Winry. You have a plan, a job ahead of you, a future… You should be with someone successful who will be able to support a family with you. Someone who doesn't destroy everything he touches…"

Winry frowned, stepping in front of him and holding his face in her hands. "Edward Elric, I never want to hear you say those words again. You are amazing. Why can't you see that? Everyone else can… You don't destroy, you reconstruct. Isn't that what alchemy is all about?" She began to tuck his wild bangs behind his ears, gently stroking the sides of his head in attempts to calm him. "Do you know how many people _you've _saved, Ed? A lot. I'm not going to let you sit here and think like that."

"I just thought that you—"

"Well you thought wrong."

Caressing his jaw, Winry leaned forward, placing her lips against his, twisting her head and taking in his scent once more. Ed's eyes slowly closed, lips pushing against hers as they moved in perfect harmony. His hands set on her sides, traveling up and down in gentle massages.

He tasted of cinnamon, strong and powerful with just the slightest bit of honey added in. Perhaps even a pinch of sugar to top it all off.

Winry, on the other hand, had a light, sweet flavor like the nectar of a honeysuckle.

Pulling away and setting their foreheads together, Winry set her elbows on each of his broad shoulders. "I love you, Edward…"

"I love you too, Winry."


End file.
